


Pretty Wedding

by Pyreclaws



Series: Snippet collection [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: (based on a song. does not include lyrics), M/M, Masturbation, Songfic, Stalking, Voyeurism, creepy Daniel, snipfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreclaws/pseuds/Pyreclaws
Summary: Based on "An Unhealthy Obsession" by the Blake Robinson Synthetic Orchestra - requested by chiconugget as payment for losing a race!Daniel is not a good man. But David? David is the best thing that ever happened to him. Even if David doesn't know it yet.Short, creepy, smutty.





	Pretty Wedding

He had done it a thousand times before. Jump, left hand on the low branch, kick against the knot on the trunk, right hand on the fork that had grown strangely flat, push up, knee braced against the bough.

From there, Daniel could easily crawl hand over hand into the fragrant apple tree, a dark shape among dark shapes in the night.

He eased back into a natural lounge chair of softly curving branches, happy to be here where he could watch the moon.

And more interesting subjects.

The moon was silver, but the dim incandescent lights in David’s bedroom were gold.

Daniel lazily plucked an apple from the tree and polished it with his sleeve as he waited for the show to begin.

David emerged, as he always did, holding a damp towel and humming with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

At least, Daniel imagined he must be humming, his hips swaying to a nonsense tune as he tossed the towel into his hamper.

And white toothpaste would sometimes cling to his soft pink lips, just there... and Daniel could imagine what he would look like as soon as David returned his affections.

He popped the top button of his pants open, teasing his cock out of his boxers and giving it a slow, soft stroke. With his other hand, he bit into the juicy apple and waited for the next part.

David left again, and after a moment, returned with a fresh face and no toothbrush, still wiggling to a tune only he could hear. His hands went to his belt, carefully pulling the leather out from each belt loop and hanging it by the buckle in his closet.

Daniel squeezed himself a little harder, leisurely biting into the apple again and feeling a dribble of sticky juice run down his chin. It was tangy and sweet, just the way David liked them.

Next came David’s pants, dropped unceremoniously and kicked off of his socked feet. He bent at the hips to pick them up, and Daniel had to stifle a moan.

Not yet, he groaned. His hand stroked a few more times, his hips shifting ever so slightly to meet it. His eyes traced over the perfect, thin curve of David’s ass under his boxers, imagining what he would soon be able to do for his lover.

David straightened up and tossed the pants in to follow the towel. He reached for his socks, and Daniel sucked in a breath.

He'd never had a thing for feet before David, and even then, he was sure it was because they were a part of naive, adorable, perfect David.

His dick twitched as David bent over again, the boxers clinging to his shower-wet thighs in an obscene way. Daniel sucked on the apple as he held it with his teeth, quieting his groan to a rumble.

And then, David hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and slid them down one hip, then the other, cotton sticking to skin. He tugged them down again, the elastic hugging the underside of one pert little asscheek for a moment, and then both. David reached and pulled down on the leg holes, and Daniel worked his hand up and down his dripping shaft in a frenzy as the boxers slid right off.

Daniel swallowed a mouthful of his sweet fruit as David stepped out of the boxers and, with his thighs slightly spread, bent again to pick them up.

Cum splashed Daniel's stomach as he stared, thumbing his slit and twisting his fist over the head. He bit down on his lip, apple dropped and forgotten, as a moan threatened to rip its way out of him and reveal him.

David was so perfect and beautiful, Daniel couldn't wait to share this nightly ritual with him. Couldn't wait to sleep beside him, both of them hot and sticky from sex in the shower. Or shower after sex. Or sex after the shower.

Or all three, Daniel smiled, wiping his hand on his shirt. Definitely all three.


End file.
